robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
G.B.H.
G.B.H. was a competitor in Series 2 of Robot Wars, belonging to Team Joint Effort. G.B.H. was a red and silver bubble-shaped robot with a lifting scoop capable of lifting 12 stone. The machine also featured 4 identical circular saws, though these were hardly ever seen in action. Notably, it was made from the chassis of Team Joint Effort's robot before this one, Scrapper. This robot made the series semi-finals in Series 2, eventually losing in the pinball trial. G.B.H. 2 was a brand new machine which competed in Series 6. It was a box-wedge robot, modeled on an endurance race-car with two concealed flippers. The first was a front-hinged one at the front which could be used for brilliant self-righting, while the other was a lifting scoop at the rear and was arguably the better of the two. It was fast and manoeuvrable, but had weak armour. Although the robot was impressive, it lost in the first round on a very close judges' decision. Although a few suggestions were made (the most suspectable being Grievous Bot Harm, which is a pun on Grievous Bodily Harm), it was never made completely clear what the letters in G.B.H.'s name stood for. Robot History Series 2 G.B.H., built on Scrapper's chassis, took on the middle route in The Gauntlet. It pushed past the breezeblock wall with little effort, carrying one with it on its back, then went over the ramp. However, it was assaulted by Shunt and Dead Metal and pushed back. Part of G.B.H.'s scoop was peeled back by Dead Metal saw, but it forced back, despite the damage. Thanks to this spark of effort, G.B.H. managed reach the end zone. In the Tug of War trial, G.B.H. had some low spikes added to dig into the floor. These spikes proved effective, but it couldn't gain much ground and was inevitably pulled into the pit with a time of 20.03 seconds. Despite being a below average time, it was enough to proceed to Round 3. In the heat semi-final, it faced the box-shaped Talos. For this, the Talos team had added a large front lance to keep G.B.H. away from its front end. Unfazed by this, G.B.H bumped into Talos' lance, before manouvering around to its side and lifting it up momentarily. G.B.H. let it down, then quickly followed up that attack with another lift, this one flipping its foe. With Talos out of the way, it faced Ivanhoe in the heat final. Ivanhoe got the first attack, causing the two to become side-locked for a while, but soon broke free. G.B.H. suffered a small blow from Ivanhoe's axe, but then counter-attacked and flipped Ivanhoe. Although the team claimed to have a rollover design, it was perched motionless on its side. G.B.H. was in the semis. G.B.H. competed in the second semi-final, where it came second in the Gauntlet. The run ended rather quickly, due to it driving slowly into the pit after breaking down the brick wall, carrying one of the bricks with it. However, G.B.H. lost out in the pinball. It hit some bricks and barrels, before being picked up and placed effortlessly into the pit by Sir Killalot. It had only scored 145 points, which eliminated the team from the competition. Series 6 Returning 3 series later, G.B.H. 2 had a very impressive start to Series 6 against Sir Chromalot, The Alien and ICU. It evaded trouble at first, but was caught side-on by The Alien's spinning hammer, flipping it over. Despite this, it self-righted in spectacular fashion very soon afterwards. It was cornered by its first assailiant and ICU then, but escaped and slammed ICU onto the pit button, turning it over with its scoop too. G.B.H. lifted up The Alien briefly, but was countered soon after and pushed away. It suffered a flip from Sir Chromalot, again self-righting spectacularly as ICU was counted out. After nudging and slamming both of its opponents for a while, it powered into Sir Chromalot, lifting it over at the same time. The dead ICU was then thrown by the floor flipper as G.B.H. 2 pinned both of its opponents against the side wall in a CPZ as the clock ticked down to zero. It was a very close Judges' decision, but G.B.H. 2 was eliminated on it, leaving The Alien and Sir Chromalot to go through. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Entered with Scrapper *Series 2: Semi-Finals, Trial *Series 3: Entered with Facet *Series 4-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Front-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with puns for names